I am the Voice
by ShadowObsessor01
Summary: A voice rode the wind, magic made it heard by all, and a family was brought closer together through a moment of beauty. yet another Song Fic (I do these a lot lately) I recommend listening to the song as you read: The Voice by Celtic Woman. It's amazing! No pairings just a family moment. Enjoy and don't forget to review!


**I am the Voice**

***Disclaimer: I don't own the song. movie or characters, just this idea. and my coffee**

***Song is The Voice by Celtic Woman**

* * *

_I hear your voice on the wind_

_And I hear you call out my name_

Nature' ears perked at the song dancing on the crisp autumn wind that shook the leaves into mini cyclones of color. A smile spread across Mother Nature the colors of the dying season becoming brighter and more vibrant. He was coming soon.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me_

_"I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

Just this once, Nature would help the humans hear the boy's wonderful song. Just this once, but once is enough for memory to capture forever the voice of winter. Ancient earth magic danced with the song on its cold North wind solidifying the song's presence in the realm of humans. The voice filtered through normally deaf human ears across the globe, no soul left untouched by the magic on the wind.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain_

Around the world, human kind halted in their day's busy schedule as the mysterious song enchanted them. Where it came from no one knew, except two beings and the wind. No one knew who or what the voice was but the song, oh the song, filled them all with both happiness and sorrow. Wonder flooded the souls of every man, woman, and child both young and old affected equally. No, no one would ever forget this angelic harmony that rose from a voice clear as glass and twinkling like Christmas bells.

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow_

The Legendary figures-Santa Clause, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, and Sandman- all jerked when they heard the wind's melody. They could feel Mother Nature's magic in the notes making them all the more curious as to who had such an affect that Nature would bestow a blessing of this caliber. Though as they listened, the clues came from the lyrics. With mutual consensus, the Big Four made their way to the source of the soul song determined to find out how they never knew about this aspect of him.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

Santa's sleigh carried the ancient companions through his snow globe portal into the wintery winds of Antarctica. Scanning frantically for the source as the song verse turned darker with an edge of pleading desperation to be heard, Sandman was the first to spot him. Rising from the sled, the golden entity of dreams formed his favorite biplane and flew in front guiding them back to the figure on the ice below. Eyes wide, the friends almost couldn't believe what they were seeing before them. Staff twirling, eyes closed, song rising from pale lips, danced Winter's Child. Snow flurries spiraled in intricate patterns around the old child as his motions directed the generated gale over the frozen tundra. Twisting, whirling, pirouetting, bending, weaving, looping, leaping his lithe body contorted like the breeze that played with him while frost and ice sculpted themselves from his imagination. Winter's Child danced in the epicenter of his blizzard while the Man in the Moon shone his silver beams upon the boy.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice_

Bunnymund would never admit this out loud, but watching the sprite dancing with his element and singing his little frozen heart out, Bunny was sure he had never seen a more beautiful or magical sight. Yes, in those few minutes not even his precious eggs could compare to the depth and majesty the sprite showed his elements could be.

Toothiana and Baby Tooth were both sure that if it wasn't for the overwhelming need to see this rare moment to the very end they would have long since swooned from sheer bliss. Tooth didn't think she had ever had a moment like this and she was the guardian of children's memories. She couldn't wait to view this memory again from the very beginning…with his permission of course.

North watched with his center coursing powerfully in his veins. His wonder filled eyes analyzed each motion, cataloging and memorizing for future ice sculptures he couldn't wait to create. Old Child certainly fitted his abilities, uniquely individual as the snowflakes he crafted and just as beautiful. Something so pure yet so mischievous, maybe North would consider wiping the boy's record on his list.

Sandy watched with pleased contented awe as he watched one of his favorite children pour out their soul for the world to hear. He would consider giving people dreams of this moment, better insuring the Moon's Son would be remembered.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

Snow spun higher and higher in a tornado of cold as the moonlit boy drew his song to a close, holding the note as his hands rose to the moon above him. The Guardians watched on, and with one final beat the blizzard ended with the song. Silence descended as snowflakes drifted from their perch in the sky, the boy's hands now hanging limply by his sides while the right loosely clutched his frosted shepherd's staff. But his face was still tilted to the sky; eyelids covering the icy gaze the Guardians were familiar with, a curiously blank look on pale features. For several moments, no one dared to move though none were sure of the reason for their lack of action. Then, before courage could be worked up for anything, Jack Frost smiled a true gentle smile and the great children's Legends had their breath stolen. The mischief making sometimes annoying but still strong winter sprite looked like one of their precious children in that moment filled with innocence and light. In that moment, the four made a pact to never let anything make that smile disappear from the snowy-haired immortal teen.

Mother Nature smiled when Jack was suddenly enveloped in a group hug courtesy of his fellow Guardians. The job was done; now Jack would never be alone again. Nature laughed at the surprised expression on the cold teen's face as he was praised by the older beings. Oh yes, the boy would never be alone again. Turning from the scene Nature settled down and prepared to sleep through the winter months.

High in the sky, Man in the Moon smiled down upon his guardians happy that their odd little family understood their newest member a little better.


End file.
